The End of the Ice Age
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: James loves Jessie, but Jessie's given up on love. He wants to change her mind. Just a short Rocketshippy story I wrote at midnight when I was hyped up on pixy sticks.


**The End of the Ice Age**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and I have no money. Please don't sue.   


**The Motel 6, late one night******

The man leaned his head outside the open window, drifts of ice and snow brushing across his face. His breath came out in little puffs as his emerald eyes glittered with anxiousness. He couldn't believe, with any pigment of imagination, what was about to happen to him. He wasn't going to lie and say the prospect of doing this had never crossed his mind. But he had never thought he would be doing this with her. He wasn't the type of guy who would sleep with just anyone. It had to really mean something to him. But he wondered if she had the same morals when it came to this kind of thing.   
James could sense the lights being turned down low. He pulled his head out of the window and turned to look at his partner. Jessie leaned against the doorway, one arm hugging her stomach, the other hanging down by her side, her long coat falling below her knees.   
"Had to cover the uniform," she muttered, noting James' questioning look. "They had a security guard in there."   
"Oh…well, did they…did they have, uh…"   
Jessie slipped her hand into her pocket and tossed him something. He looked down at it and set it on the bedside table.   
"I thought a man always had one of those on him."   
James felt his face turn red with embarrassment.   
"W-Well…I didn't expect that…I didn't…"   
Jessie waved her hand dismissively.   
"Yeah, yeah. Just know that you're buying it next time."   
She tilted her head to the side, flashing her bright blue eyes at him.   
"You're stalling."   
"I'm stalling?"   
"I have no reason to stall. It's not like I've never done this before."   
For some reason, James' heart fell a little when she said this. Jessie undid the sash on her coat and let it fall away to the floor.   
"So let's go."   
James walked over to her and placed a hand on her bare waist. She leaned close into him and pressed her lips hard against his, invading his mouth with her tongue. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly, her fingertips brushing his revealed chest. James could feel the thought that had been plaguing his mind for the past few years nagging him in the back of his mind, but he forced himself to forget about it and just enjoy the experience.   


* 

**The Bike Gang, 4 years ago**   


James bit his lip and clawed at the bed sheets with one hand. He muffled a moan with his pillow as he rubbed his hand up and down the length of his hardened manhood. He closed his eyes and imagined her hands doing this to him, moving against him, feeling the same pleasure that consumed him. But of course it wasn't the same feeling it would be if she were really there. He felt himself coming and let his eyes close as he drifted off into a light sleep.   
The door creaked open, causing James to stir from his slumber. He quickly removed his hand from his crotch and pulled the covers up around him, closing his eyes again and feigning sleep. Jessie locked the door behind her and set her keys on the table. She pulled off her jacket with sharp, frustrated movements.   
"Little bastard…and boy do I mean little…"   
Jessie tore off her tight articles of clothing, pulling off one the buttons on her shirt.   
"Shit," she murmured, flipping the button onto the floor with the rest of her clothing. She headed for the bathroom, pulling her hair loose. She paused by the bed and James could feel her eyes on him.   
"You men," she hissed before going into the bathroom.   
James opened his eyes as he heard the sound of the shower starting. He sighed and propped his pillow up under his chin.   
Jessie had been going out with one of the older bike gang members for a few weeks. James hadn't thought she was all that serious about him, but he knew there had been something physical going on between him. He would prefer to be spared the details.   
For the past months, James had been trying desperately to get over his growing crush on his best friend. He had known her for several years now, and had seen her develop into a very beautiful, sexy young woman. She had helped him enter puberty, and the redheaded hottie had played a main role in all of wet dreams. But he knew Jessie would never go for him like that. She only thought of him as a clingy, dependant wimp—she only thought of him as a friend. He shut his eyes tightly as she walked back into the room. She went over to the other side of the bed and slipped in with a little huff. He let the sound of her breathing soothe him back to sleep.   


**Three days later**   


"So, what are these for, Little Jim?"   
James looked up from polishing his bike, and his face flushed. Jessie waved a few of the small packages in her hand, giving him one of her Cheshire cat grins. He jumped and grabbed for them, but she held up back out of his reach.   
"Come on, Jessie…"   
She chuckled and rolled her eyes around distractedly.   
"I didn't know Jimmy was getting' some," she cooed, teasingly.   
"I-I'm not! I just got some just in case…"   
"Shit…I'm surprised at you, James. I didn't know you were like that."   
James froze. He knew he shouldn't have bought those things. Now he had disappointed the one person whose opinion he really cared about. Now she'd never speak to him again…She thought he was just like all those other guys.   
"Jessie, I…"   
Jessie's face cracked and she giggled, tossing him the condoms.   
"I'm just messin' with ya, Jimmy. At least you don't wanna knock the girl up."   
She flashed him one of her devilish smiles again and went inside. James looked down at the condoms and after a few seconds, balled them up to the best of his ability. He headed inside, tossing them into a garbage can on his way. He knew Jessie might not bring up the subject again, and he hoped she wouldn't. He could never tell her why he really bought them—he would really disappoint her then.   


* 

  
  


**Team Rocket HQ, one night ago**   


Jessie leaned her head back against her door as James kissed gently along her neck. She ran her hands down his sides and hooked her fingers in his belt loops, brushing them along the bare skin under his t-shirt. James pulled back and kissed her softly on her lips and was about to pull away to go back to his room, but Jessie held onto his shirt.   
"Wait…Don't you want to come in for a drink? Or something else?" She whispered hotly.   
James stared at her, thinking back on Jessie's past relationships. They always seemed to end in a bed.   
He licked his lips and glanced away.   
"N-Not tonight, Jess…"   
Jessie blinked as if she hadn't quite understood.   
"… 'Not tonight'?"   
James rubbed the back of his head.   
"I'm a little tired…uh…"   
Jessie looked somewhat disappointed, but it changed to a look of irritation.   
"Yeah, okay."   
She turned from him and unlocked her door, going inside.   
"Maybe…maybe tomorrow?"   
"Maybe."   
The door closed. James sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, heading to his room. 

* 

**Present time**   


"Jessie…" James panted as he buried his head in her neck.   
Jessie gripped his hair as he drove deeper into her, loving the feeling of being completely surrounded by her. Her softness, her warmth. She screamed in ecstasy at every thrust he made, increasing the pleasure James was feeling—it didn't matter to him how much he enjoyed it, if Jessie didn't like it. He finally came, and rolled off her, pleasantly spent. James closed his eyes and opened them again, turning his head to smile brightly at Jessie. But his smile faded as soon as he saw her. She sat up, running her hands down her loose, damp hair, a little frown etched upon her beautiful features.   
"Jessie? Is something…wrong?"   
"Hmm…?" She seemed a bit distracted. "Oh no, nothing's wrong."   
She looked at him.   
"So, is this where it ends?"   
James sat up.   
"Where what ends?"   
Jessie sighed.   
"Come on, James…This is where you tell me that it was fun while it lasted, but now you think it's best that we give each other a little space and I call you a bastard and walk out."   
James stared at her. She really thought he would do that? After what they had done?   
"Jessie…don't be ridiculous. Why would I do that?"   
"Because you men are all the same…" she muttered angrily.   
It occurred to him. That must've been what happened to her all those times she came home late, angry and broken up.   
"Jessie…"   
"You got what you wanted, didn't you?! Had your free night of passion?"   
"Free night of…Jessie, you think that's all I wanted?"   
"Well, isn't it?" She snapped, turning those venomous eyes of hers on him.   
James shook his head.   
"Jessie, you've known me practically all my life now. Do I really seem like the kind of guy who'd just sleep with someone out of lust?"   
Jessie traced the patterns on the covers.   
"…No, I guess not…But why else would you sleep with me?"   
"Oh gee, I don't know," he said, sarcastically. "Maybe…maybe love?"   
"Love? Love is all fuckin' shit."   
James looked at her sadly. He hated that these guys had done this to her. That they had made her give up on love. He had always wondered why she seemed so cold—as if her very heart was made of ice.   
"All those guys…they never really cared about me. Truth is…I don't know why I ever went along with them. It was really a waste…my first, I mean…"   
"Mine wasn't," James whispered.   
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"   
James didn't say anything. Jessie sighed and looked out the window. James finally spoke.   
"I don't want our relationship to end tonight…"   
Jessie looked at him.   
"…You really mean that? You still want to keep dating? Even though we've already…"   
James nodded, giving her a soft smile. Jessie felt herself start to smile, despite herself.   
"All right. That's okay, I guess…"   
James smiled at her again and laid back onto his pillow. Jessie laid down, deciding that she might rethink some things tonight.   
"Jess?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I love you, you know."   
"Yeah, I know."   
It was on that night, the ice in Jessie's heart melted with sheer happiness.   
****

**End of the Beginning.**   
  



End file.
